Girl of my Dreams
by MrsBlakeMichael
Summary: Charlie hated the fact that Mo was in love with Scott.  But when Mo looses interest in Scott, she goes for someone else.  How will Mo deal when she starts dating America's heart-throb? CharliexMo,ScottxStella, and WenxOlivia


**I don't own Lemonade Mouth! Or their sexy drummer Charlie Delgado! **_**I wish I did…**_

Couples: **Marlie, Wenlivia, and Scolla**

**This is a MAJOR Marlie story!**

Mo's P.O.V  
>I kept staring at Charlie. He's so <em>HOT! <em>I can't stop looking. Why did I take Scott back? If I didn't and then not turn Charlie down that one time, I'd be Charlie's girlfriend! Not Scott's! He's all I think about. _Charlie! Charlie! Charlie! Charlie! CHARLIE!_ Ugh! Get out of my head! We finished playing breakthrough. We all cheered.

"That was _sick!_" Charlie said. So hot!

"Dude we rocked!" Scott said high fiving Charlie. Later we all went for smoothies. We were sitting at a table laughing and joking. Scott put his arm around me. Eh…. When we were done, I drove home with Scott.

"So, do you wanna see a movie tonight babe?" He asked. Don't want to go. Have homework! And want to think about Charlie.

"Uh, no thanks. Homework and my dad's been on my case lately." I lied. My dad knows about Scott. But Scott doesn't know that.

"Oh, okay then." He said looking a little disappointed. I hate doing this. I like Scott as a friend now. But he still likes me as a girlfriend. Well, I am his girlfriend. But I don't want to be. I walked in my house. Baba was reading his paper and Mama was cooking. My older brother Avan was doing homework. Avan weirdly looked like Charlie. And my little sister Ally was also doing homework.

"Hello Monu. Are you going to do you school work?" Baba asked. My parents are strict about school. But what parent isn't? I sat next to Avan.

"Hey little sis'." He said.

"Hey Mo. How was rehearsal?" Ally asked. Ally's a sophomore. Avan's a senior and I'm a junior.

"Fine. We sound great!" I said. Baba turned around to say something.

"Well that's good Monu. But don't get any ideas with those boys." He said. Mama whispered in his ear. She must've told him that he forgot that I was dating Scott. He nodded. I have to break up with Scott. I love someone else. And we just don't like each other like we used to. I promised myself that I would do it tomorrow.

_With Charlie_

Charlie's P.O.V

I couldn't stand it! Those two were just wrapped up in their own little world! It makes me sick! Now don't get me wrong. Scott one of my best friends. But he cheated on her for god's sake! Now people can change. And he did. But still. She shouldn't have forgiven him! And the worst part is, I think she _loves_ him. I hate this! It's eating me alive! Mo texted me. And suddenly, I didn't feel so horrible.

**To: Charlie da unicorn**

**From: Mogi Bear**

**Hey I think im gonna break up w/ scott….**

**My face lit up like a Christmas tree!**

**To: Mogi Bear**

**From: Charlie da unicorn**

**y? r u guys fighting? **

**To: Charlie da unicorn**

**From: Mogi Bear**

**Noo we just aren't uhh it hard to explain I just don't like him anymore….**

**I smiled a really big smile. All my dreams are coming true!**

We texted until Mom called me down for dinner. The next day I saw Scott looking really sad. I walked up to him.

"What's wrong dude?" I asked. He sighed.

"Mo dumped me. She said she just doesn't like me anymore. And she's in love with…_you!"_ He said. My eyes widened.

"Scott. Look, I'm not gonna lie. But I love her too." I said sadly.

"It's okay man. Go tell her. Make her happy. I won't be mad. Go on! She's waiting dude!" Scott said cheering up. I smiled. I ran off and got to Mo's locker. She smiled when she saw me. I smiled back. I didn't need to say anything. I just ran to her and kissed her. She kissed back. I finally got the girl of my dreams. She pulled away.

"Wow. What was that for?"" She asked. I smiled. I put my forehead on hers.

"Scott told me you dumped him for me." I told her smiled. Our noses touching. She blushed. I took my hands off her waist and took her hands. She squeezed them.

"I love you Charlie. I have for a long time. It's just that I got back together with Scott and I thought I still liked him. But I love you Charlie and I'm-"I stopped her.

"Mo! Mo! It's fine. I love you too. I always have. Victoria was just a fluke." I told her. She smiled. I smiled back. The band came over.

"So you guys are like dating now?" Wen asked. Scott was surprisingly smiling. Mo looked at me.

"Yeah. We are." Mo said with us staring dreamingly at each other. Stella and Olivia squealed. Wen smiled.

"Thank _god_! We've been waiting for you two to get together!" Stella said happily.

Mo's P.O.V

I went over to Scott when I had the chance.

"You're okay with this right? Me and Charlie? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything." I said worryingly at my ex-boyfriend and friend. He smiled.

"No Mo. It's fine! You're like a little sister to me! I just want you happy. And if Charlie makes you happy, then I'm all for it!" He said happily. Maybe everything is going to be okay!


End file.
